La última tonada
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y de Snape intentan ser felices y llevar un romance que puede ser mortal. Severus es descubierto como traidor y no tiene más opción que fingir su propia muerte para procurar el bienestar de su hija y de su amada Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es un fan fic que hice para el foro "Las tres escobas" concretamente; para el concurso de San Valentín. Yo no iba a subirlo, pero debido a una cierta insistencia; aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste.

-Género: Angst/Romance  
-Observaciones: Ningún tipo de contenido que no se pueda leer, nada de spoiler, violencia o contenido adulto.  
-Pareja: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

* * *

La última tonada:

Capítulo 1: Notas de sangre.

El sonido de una vieja caja de música, la ya desgastada bailarina gira torpemente en círculos bajo el triste tocar de piezas sueltas que rechinan en su interior.

Los minutos siguen pasando y el recuerdo se mantiene vivo conforme éstos se van esfumando. Pasa sus manos a través de las polvorientas paredes y rememora hechos felices con los que trata de mantener su calor.

No podía entenderlo, no podía entender por qué el destino le arrebató lo que más amaba y lo que necesitaba para poder vivir. Su vida desde aquél entonces se había convertido en un manojo de inseguridades y de tristezas que amenazaban con acabar con ella; en una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa como la que había sufrido su espíritu.

Todo seguía igual, aunque él ya no estaba, todo seguía como lo había dejado. En el aire podía sentir su olor y el susurrar de sus palabras a través del viento. Él estaba allí, él había vuelto; había vuelto para bailar el último vals con ella.

Lo recordaba, recordaba haber descubierto el rostro del más profundo y apasionado amor.

- Esto es para ti- susurró él alegre, como si en aquella caja hubiera depositado el tesoro más grande del mundo- Es algo quizás muy simple, pero como te oí decir que no querías algo del entorno mágico ya que eso no iba a sorprenderte; te traje esto.

Era una caja de música, estaba finamente envuelta en un brillante y colorido papel. Hermione no pudo esconder una suave sonrisa y el brillo en sus mejillas que sólo él sabía despertar en ella.

- Estoy seguro de que a Cathrina le encantará en cuanto nazca.

Hermione siguió sonriendo mientras deshacía con suavidad aquel papel, el regalo por el sólo hecho de serlo le era especial y no quería dañar todo lo que lo conformaba. Cuando terminó de abrirlo bajo la expectante mirada de su esposo, su corazón se llenó de alegría y una especie de emoción incontenible se formó en su interior.

- ¡Oh Severus, es preciosa!- dijo y él respiró aliviado, como si en algún momento hubiera dudado de que si iba a agradarle o no.

- Es algo antigua, era de mi madre y solía dormirme con ella. Debo admitir que a veces los Muggles inventan cosas interesantes.

- Es magnífica, y está en perfecto estado. Muchas gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido.

- Lamento ser insoportable, espero que esto remedie un poco los malos momentos.

Hermione rió con suavidad y por un momento él compuso su rostro de enojo característico; pero no le duró mucho.

- No eres insoportable, eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y me alegra ser tú esposa.

- No tienes que mentirme, sé que hay días en los que desearías que yo sea Weasly.

- Lo había deseado- ella guiñó un ojo y el hombre despegó los labios para hablar, pero dejando un dedo ellos; ella no se lo permitió- Pero en ese mismo instante me he dado cuenta de que sería una tonta si te cambiara por él.

No pareció convencido ante lo que ella contestó pero supuso que se lo merecía por haber sido cruel en el pasado.

- Pues, yo también me siento feliz de que seas mi esposa y a modo de acotación; jamás he deseado no estar contigo o que seas otra mujer.

Hermione siguió riendo y por un momento y sintió como su hija había pateado su vientre. Se llevó una mano al mismo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo miraba.

- No puedo esperar a que Cathrina nazca, me encantaría que ella se pareciera a ti; así al verla los vería a ambos- dijo ella con una dulce voz.

- A mí me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos, tu rostro; que al levantar la mirada pueda volverme a conquistar.

Suavemente la mano que tenía en su vientre fue cubierta por la de su esposo. Hacía ocho meses y medio que Hermione le había anunciado que estaba esperando un hijo suyo; y desde ese momento la oscuridad que lo rodeaba paulatinamente dejó de existir.

Ya no le temía a Voldemort en cierta forma, ya no temía que su vida únicamente fuera el servirle y el preguntarse si estaría vivo al día siguiente. Ahora tenía una razón para sobrevivir, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- Severus, tengo miedo; temo por ti y lo que pueda suceder. Dumbledore amablemente nos ha puesto bajo su protección, pero no puedo mentirte; no puedo dormir con tranquilidad sabiendo que el ministerio y el propio Quien tú Sabes quiere tú cabeza.

No era un tema fácil, sabía perfectamente lo que era y no iba a negar que inclusive él mismo temía por la misma razón. No por su ser, sino por lo que pudiera sucederle a Hermione.

- Descuida, todo estará bien. Por veinte años he sido el espía de Dumbledore, y nadie jamás notó la diferencia.

Besó su frente suavemente acariciando su cabello. Hermione trató de encontrarse en paz, pero le fue muy difícil; tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Te amo Hermione, y jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo.

La besó suavemente, bajo sus caricias su cuerpo se fue relajando lentamente.

- Te lo prometo.

Lo sabía, sabía que tras sus palabras había algo más. Muchos meses después él no volvió a ser el mismo, vivía solo y casi siempre se encontraba dispuesto a pelear con ella; algo le incomodaba y a ella le resultaba imposible abrirlo hacia sí.

- ¿Dices que Severus está extraño?- preguntaba Dumbledore en su despacho.

- Sí Albus- contestaba Hermione sentándose lentamente debido a su abultado vientre- Creo que me está escondiendo algo.

- ¿Pero que podría ser? Severus de tener algún tipo de inconveniente conversaría conmigo.

- Me temo que conversar no es su especialidad- suspiró la joven con pesar- temo que suceda algo muy grave.

Pero nadie lo entendía, nadie entendía que ella tenía una razón para preocuparse, una razón que llegó muy pronto en vísperas de su noveno mes de embarazo.

- ¡Vete Hermione, yo los contendré antes de que sigan!

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte! ¡Si ellos te han descubierto, deberán descubrirme a mí también!

- No permitiré que luches contra ellos, debes salvarte y salvar a Cathrina.

- ¡No voy a irme y dejar que te maten!, no soportaría si algo te pasara.

Snape se giró hacia ella, un enorme bullicio se escuchaba bajo ellos y era signo de que los enemigos se aproximaban cada vez más.

- Hermione escucha, ¡No, escucha!, no hay nada que temer; confía en mí.

- No voy a irme Severus, te amo y por ello voy a luchar a tu lado.

- ¡Estás embarazada Hermione! ¡Pueden herirte!

- Pues entonces sabrán lo que es luchar con una mujer en estado.

Snape cerró los ojos y una suave sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios. Hermione enmarcó una ceja en clara interrogante a sabiendas de que cuando él sonreía de esa forma era por que tramaba algo que a ella no le gustaba.

- Ve con Dumbledore, avísale que estoy en dificultades y que me espere.

- ¿¡Pero como va a esperarte!? ¿¡Y si te matan!?

- Él sabe de qué estoy hablando Hermione, ve con él y protégete.

Hermione se mordió el labio y dió un brinco cuando la puerta era sometida a millones de embrujos.

- No tardarán en subir, por favor; vete. Yo regresaré por tí.

Cuestiones de segundos, muy pronto iban a entrar en aquella habitación y sería el fin de ambos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Desaparecer?

- Está bien, me iré- habló Hermione y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- Cuídate, y por favor; regresa.

- Te lo prometo- dijo besándole la frente- cuida muy bien de nuestra hija.

Todo lo demás era un vago recuerdo. Lo único que saltaba a su mente al emular tan triste historia, era la larga lista de promesas incumplidas por él.

Y jamás volvió, Dumbledore nunca supo darle una respuesta coherente  
y fue enmarcado en el más alto pedestal. No por lo que era, si no por una gloria que le pertenecía y que tardaron años en reconocérsela; el espía de Dumbledore.

Pedazos de papel, páginas enteras con su nombre; su rostro que brillaba sobre emblemas, brillantes togas y colores en honor a él y a su casa. Nada de eso la llenaba, no la satisfacía; por que el muerto por así decirlo ella lo llevaba por dentro.

Pocos se presentaron a un entierro simbólico, nadie sabía donde estaba su cuerpo y a pocos le importaba. Nadie sabía si estaba muerto y era mucho más interesante hacer teorías sobre como el traidor había sido tracionado.

- Te amó Hermione, eso debería bastarte- musitó una afligida Ginny que a su lado respetuosamente velaban un sarcófago vacío.

- ¡No me es suficiente! ¡Me engañó, tenía un problema y jamás me lo comentó! ¡Se atrevió a abandonarme a mí y a mí hija!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Volviendo a tí.

-_ ¡No pudo escoger, tú vida estaba en riesgo!_

_- ¡Pudimos haber huido juntos, pudimos haberlo hecho juntos, pudimos haber muerto juntos!_

_Ginny anonadada miraba a su aereada amiga, esperaba que el haber olvidado a su hija fuera culpa del dolor y no por algo que ella deseara._

_- ¿No te importa Cathrina? ¿No te hubiese importado que hubiera muerto dentro de tú vientre?_

_- No lo sé Ginny, no sé que hubiera preferido en aquél momento._

Se sonrió, en aquél momento hubiera jurado que Snape regresaría del mismísimo cielo para acusarla, para recriminarle por su déspota actitud; y hasta ella misma se cortaría la lengua al despreciar a su hija que sería lo único de él en ella que quedáse.

Por que quedaron muchas cosas, nada de valor material; sólo valor espiritual. Sus cosas se mantuvieron tal cual como las dejó en vida y ella fue incapaz de apropiarse de alguna, a no ser que estuvieran a su nombre.

_- ¿Que es esto?- se preguntaba Hermione luego de unos días después de la "desaparición" de su esposo._

_"Apreciada Hermione:_

_Hubiera querido que lo habláramos pero realmente hubiera sido una tarea muy difícil para mí. Intenté escribirlo pero cuando quise que tuvieras la carta me arrepentía a último minuto._

_Muchas veces intenté quemarla para tratar de que la situación se revirtiese, pero observando como ésta se acercaba más y más no tuve otra opción que tomar el camino que ahora debe de estarse presentando._

_Me imagino que ha de ser muy difícil entenderlo, pero siempre supe que iba a sucitarse el día en el que la guerra vendría por mí por así decirlo, y quise que estuvieras preparada para ese momento._

_No quise dejar de verte o de hablarte intencionalmente, creí que si me alejaba de tí las sospechas correctamente infundadas se alejarían; pero creo que mis enemigos fueron mucho más inteligentes y valerosos que yo mismo._

_Fue Bellatrix, ella se enteró de tí, de mí y de mi traición por un motivo que aún me es ajeno. No puedo dejar de pensar que Lucius, o que inclusive el mismo Draco hayan tenido que ver, pero al menos me alegra que no sepan nada de Cathrina._

_Sé que es muy tarde y también sé que me arrepentiré de haberte dejado sin explicación alguna, pero mucho mayor es el deseo de que estés bien que el de vivir a tú lado._

_Mis más sinceras disculpas, aunque no sean aceptadas si no sólo con el tiempo._

_Recuerda que te amo._

_S_

_PD: ¿Acordamos que el nombre de nuestra hija sería Cathrina Ann Snape? Me pareció por un momento que se me había olvidado, tampoco olvides hablarle de mí; ya que yo aún no la he abandonado._

Y rompió fuentes, ese mismo día supo que todo iba a cambiar; no sabía si para mejor pero al menos iba a deja de estar sola.

_- ¡Oh rayos! el hijo siquiera es mío pero estoy ¡emocionada!- sonreía Ginny al lado de su hermano Ronald._

_- Al menos podrías ser de utilidad y buscar a un medimago que nos indique la condición de Hermione- suspiró el segundo._

_- Dijeron que esperáramos eso es todo lo que debemos hacer- Molly la madre de ambas por así decirlo colocaba sus manos en los hombros de sus dos hijos con aire protector._

_Pasaron los minutos, las horas, la felicidad y el cansancio; y nadie era capaz de despegarse ni un sólo minuto de aquella recepción._

_- ¿Cómo será?- le preguntó Ginny entusiasmada a su esposo Harry Potter- pienso que se parecerá a Hermione._

_- Sería una lástima que se parezca a Snape- se sonrió Ron, nunca agradado de aquel bizarro matrimonio- Aunque me dará igual, si Hermione es feliz entonces yo también lo seré._

_- Eres un idiota Ron, no deberías manchar la memoria del profesor con semejante estupidez._

_- ¿Cual memoria?, jamás encontraron su cuerpo; el hombre huyó como un cobarde._

_- No huyó, sólo trató de salvar a su familia._

Duró varios horas más en aquella habitación, había tenido complicaciones para comenzar la labor y estaba segura de que ese era su castigo por insultar tanto el nombre de Snape.

-_ El medimago dijo que ya se terminará todo- le comentó Ginny entusiasmada a Hermione- ya quiero conocer a Cathrina._

_- Espero que tenga razón, ésta bebé ya ha dado mucha guerra._

En ese mismo instante se daría todo, la dejaron sola dentro de la habitación durmiendo mientras preparaban todo lo necesario. Aunque fueran magos; el formato no distaba mucho del proceso Muggle.

Pudo jurar que algo muy extraño sucedió mientras se relajaba. Pudo haber sido culpa de una mala preparación del filtro de paz; pero le pareció que una suave mano había acariciado su rostro minutos antes de que la bebé comenzara a patearla con fuerza.

_- Buena suerte Hermione._

Despertó de golpe, no pudo moverse mucho pero; en su pobre visión le pareció haber visto a alguien con ella

_- ¡Hermione está lista!- exclamó Ginny a su familia y amigos- ¡Me han dicho que muy pronto conoceremos a la bebé_

La bebé, ¿Qué podía decir de ella que pudiera describirla? Cada vez que pensaba en aquel momento, su piel se erizaba de la alegría.

_- Es Hermosa- sonrió Harry al ver a la pequeña infante- Es sin duda una niña muy hermosa._

_- Idéntica a Snape- le siguió Ginny con otra sonrisa._

Era cierto, Cathrina era la personificación miniatura de el hombre al que amaba. Sus mismos ojos, ¡incluso su mismísimo malhumor!

_- Supongo que al final no nos perdimos- sonreía Hermione._

_- Es algo sorprendente Hermione._

_- Al menos cumplió una de sus promesas._

_- ¿Cual promesa Herms?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. Hermione no le respondió y siguió pensando en aquello._

Pronto la caja de música se dentendría, ya era su cuarta canción y aunque tuviese más; estaba ya demasiado cansada como para seguir adelante.

_- Gracias por tocar para mí y para mí hija Severus._

Hermione se dió la vuelta mientras ella se cerraba para irse a descansar, al igual que su hija. Hubiera preferido haber compartido las alegrías que ahora tenía con él, pero no podía dejar de agradecerle el hecho de que le hubiera permitido tenerlas y le hecho de que hubiera salvado la vida de ambas.

Por que el jamás la había abandonado, y había vuelto con su hija para hacerla feliz.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, la bebé descansaría y ella también. Le cerraría la puerta y esperaría hasta que tuviera que volver a cantar con Snape.

- Bien, querida Cat, tú no le dirás a mamá que he venido a verte ¿o sí?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Notas de una canción triste.

En su despacho, Dumbledore daba vueltas. Estaba tratando de recordar los hechos en víspera, del aniversario de la "muerte" de Severus Snape. Hermione también.

**Dumbledore POV:**

_Mucho frío, el invierno pronto se acercaba y la hierba comenzaba ya, a humedecerse._

_Hogwarths celebraba otra de sus cenas familiares navideñas a las que se había acostumbrado debido a que a Dumbledore, le había parecido ideal para los estudiantes que no podían llegar a sus casas en las festividades. Desde hacía unos tres años, Hermione se había convertido en profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y se podía decir; que eso había intercedido entre ella y Snape acercándolos mucho más de lo que hubiera sido posible hace muchos años._

_Estaba sentada a su lado con una túnica de gala negra y amplia debido a su vientre. Aunque igual; ella no perdía su belleza. Cualquiera que los mirase a ambos no podía decir siquiera que tenían una relación, ya que él seguía mirándola con el mismo odio que le había profesado en su niñez._

_La ceremonia continuó sin anomalía alguna. Luego de las acostumbradas palabras de Dumbledore, la cena dio inicio sin mucha algarabía; más que la de los niños hablando, riendo y comiendo con sus padres._

_- ¿Hermione está embarazada?- preguntó Draco con sorpresa hacia Pansy que se encontraba a su lado._

_- Yo que sé, ni me interesa- le contestó con un dejo de indiferencia mirando a su hijo que finamente servía comida en porciones pequeñas. Muy idéntico a su padre._

_- Estoy seguro de que es culpa del torpe de Weasly- se jactó el joven, admirando a la chica._

_- De así serlo, ¿no debería estar a su lado?_

_Ciertamente, nadie sabía como Hermione había terminado embarazada. Muchas especulaciones giraban en torno a Ron, pero como él casi nunca estaba presente; se causaba más confusión acerca de ello. Igual, no faltaban los que creían que habían peleado o los que intuían que había sido en un mal camino; pero Hermione no se molestaba en disipar los rumores._

_¿El por qué del romance de Hermione con Snape? Parecería algo muy simple, pero incluyó meses de intentos, de descubrirse el uno al otro, de discutir y de quitarse el habla por semanas._

_No fue nada casual, simplemente acudió a él por asesoría en la materia y tanto trabajar juntos fue ablandando su duro corazón. Por un momento él mismo lo creyó imposible, pensando que con Lily se había ido toda la esperanza de que Severus, al que apreciaba como si fuese su hijo; fuese feliz._

_Y entonces, la amó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Le sorprendió de hecho, que detrás de aquel ser que reflejaba; hubiese un ser humano tan apasionado como lo era. Al hablar de ella, al verla; el verdadero Severus Snape se dio a conocer. Severus Snape y su lado humano._

_No demostraban empatía el uno por el otro cuando estaban en público. Snape solía casi siempre en las comidas tomar debajo de la mesa su mano y apretarla gentilmente, demostrándole su cariño. También solía cederle cuidadosamente lo que comía en aquél instante para cubrir a cabalidad las necesidades alimenticias de ella y de su hija. En fin, sabían jugar muy bien su papel._

_Los meses siguieron pasando y su amor se hizo cada vez más evidente y era poco práctico. Hermione decidió debido a su estado dejar el puesto e irse de Hogwarths para no levantar sospecha alguna. Ambos solían verse casi a diario._

**Hermione POV:**

_- ¿Tú bebé es de Snape?- preguntó Ginny con sorpresa. Enseguida se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano- ¿Pero cómo? siempre creí que._

_- ¿Ronald y yo?- Hermione sonrió ruborizada, su amiga no salía del asombro- Hubiese querido explicártelo antes, pero Snape me hizo prometer que._

_- ¡Rayos Hermione! ¡Tienes cuatro meses y medio! ¿Por qué Snape te hizo prometer algo así? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Ron negaba salir contigo!_

_- Esa fue una pequeña mentirita- se disculpó ella- no podía decir de buenas a primeras que mi embarazo se debe a Severus._

_- ¿Ya lo llamas Severus?, ¡Por dios! ¿En que mundo me encuentro justo ahora?_

_Hermione siguió sonriendo y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. Acarició su vientre distraídamente mientras hablaba._

_- Se lo prometí a Severus, por que para él resultaría muy peligroso que Quien tú Sabes y sus adeptos; tengan conocimiento de que intimó conmigo. Y más, si se tratase de una sangre sucia._

_Sangre sucia, Snape jamás volvió a permitirle a Hermione que se expresase de esa forma sobre ella. De hecho él pensó que en el algún momento Snape se encontraría tratando de redimirse con ella por haberlo pensado alguna vez._

_- También decidí ocultarlo por temor a una reacción negativa por parte de ustedes- dijo ella con pesar- Pero, necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba saber que tú estarás allí, a mi lado para cuando nazca._

_Ginny miró la sinceridad en los ojos de su amiga, realmente necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien y que sus amigos seguirían siéndolo._

_- ¡OH sí! yo no me perderé eso. Pero, no sé como lo tomen los chicos._

_- Por mí está bien así, no puedo pedir más y entenderé si esto les enoja._

_Y Hermione tuvo mucha razón. Al principio sus amigos se vieron reacios a comprenderlo y muchas veces fue consolada por el hombre que iba a convertirse en su esposo. Igual, muchas veces se levantó y siguió adelante sin importar lo que muchos pensasen._

_- ¡Es inaudito! ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió? ¡Estoy seguro de que Snape la hechizó o se trató de una violación y ahora afronta las consecuencias!_

_- ¡Ron, cierra la boca!- rugió enfurecida su hermana- Que Hermione haya terminado embarazada significa que, ella misma deseó estar en estado. ¿Por qué Snape querría hacerle daño?_

_- ¡Por qué para eso vive ese infeliz!_

_- ¡Será mejor que te calles y le ofrezcas una disculpa o juro que no me haré responsable de lo que te suceda!_

_Harry fue el primero, luego a regañadientes Ron aceptó hacer un trato pasivo con Snape, que junto a Hermione; escuchaban lo que cada cual tenía que decir._

_- No íbamos a entenderlo de buenas a primeras- se quejó Ron acalorado y torciendo el gesto._

_- Me remito a decir que ustedes sólo se preocupan por sí mismos. Hermione no les pertenece ni puede pensar como a ustedes mejor les convenga- respondía Snape con igual nivel de odio._

_- ¡Eso no es cierto, Hermione es muy importante para nosotros y ella no está atada a ninguno!_

_- Y dos más dos son cuatro Weasly- contestó el segundo con ironía._

_- Bien, ya he oído lo que tienen que decirme- habló Hermione políticamente, tratando de evitar otra riña entre ellos- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles por que simplemente, no estoy atada a ustedes y por ello pueden hacer su vida como quieran. Pero igual, se los agradezco._

_Y es que, ella ya lo había hecho. Ella había escogido cobijar una parte de él en su interior, ella había elegido amarlo y estar a su lado; ¿Entonces por qué iba a esperar controlarlos? Pues, para su bien; luego ellos lo aceptaron con tranquilidad._

_Los meses siguieron pasando y las expectativas crecían más y más. No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por el pequeño bebé que nacería del vientre de Hermione. Sentía deseos de observar a Snape en un rol de padre y como éste pensaba actuar para cuando ese momento llegase._

**Dumbledore POV:**

_- ¿Cómo está Hermione Severus?_

_- Está bien, para cuando la dejé estaba dormida. ¿Pero me citaste para hablar de ella o de?_

_- Es cierto, sólo quería saber si ella estaba bien Severus._

_- ¿Por qué tanto interés para con ella? ¿Vas a decirme alguna noticia deprimente?_

_- No sé si sea deprimente Severus, pero he notado que Voldemort ha en estado en cierta forma, vigilándote._

_- ¿vigilándome? que yo sepa._

_- Ha sido repentino, creo que ha puesto sus ojos sobre ti Severus. ¿No te pide que vayas y te reúnas con él, para luego enviarte de regreso en unas pocas horas? ¿No te parece un tanto descabellado, aún para él?_

_- ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso querría vigilarme?_

_- Solamente te pido cuidado. Justo ahora que tienes que velar por alguien más._

_Snape desvió la vista, pensando como Hermione reaccionaría ante todo lo que Dumbledore le contaba justo en ese instante. Aunque se imaginaba su reacción natural, asustarse._

_- Ella no tiene por que saberlo- Suspiró hondamente. Ciertamente todo aquello complicaba el panorama- levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cómo fue que él me descubrió?_

_- A través de tú marca. Verás Severus, Harry me habló hace algún tiempo de un sueño que tuvo._

_- ¿Sueño?_

_- Sí, en ese sueño; Voldemort parecía iracundo mientras observaba su brazo. Por alguna razón en particular, Harry no podía sacarte de su mente. Te descubrió por la marca tenebrosa que llevas y que le da a él el control sobre ti._

**Snape POV:**

_Se complicaba pero él no lo demostraba. Iba y venía de las reuniones con el Señor Oscuro y trataba de regresar en una sola pieza; y Hermione no se enteraba en lo más mínimo. En una de las torturas habituales, cuando el señor oscuro había invadido su mente; paró súbitamente. ¿Acaso se le había escapado algún recuerdo?_

_Pasó mucho tiempo analizándolo. ¿En que había fallado? ¿Cual había sido el error de su mentira? ¿Cómo lo había delatado una simple marca? Recordaba haber caminado junto a ella una tarde, pero no creyó que eso representase una amenaza. ¿Su error había sido el sentir demasiado?_

_- La chica Granger está embarazada- susurró Lucius con una sonrisa tiesa en los labios. Snape no se inmutó- Draco me lo comentó hace unos días._

_- Sí, eso he visto._

_- Me pregunto quién en su santo juicio podría acostarse con ella. Es una asquerosa sangre sucia. Aunque hay quienes dicen, que tú sabes algo_

_Se mantuvo, aún en temple mientras lo escuchaba._

_- Sería muy gratificante verla sufrir al perder al bebé, o inclusive verla morir junto a su querido Harry Potter. ¿No lo crees Severus?_

_- Tu paranoia no tiene límites ¿no?_

_- ¿La defiendes Severus? ¿Te importa? ¿Veo en ti preocupación?_

_Tragó lentamente dejando atrás, todo lo que quería dejar en claro. Levantó la vista y con una mirada seria y fría respondió._

_- Simplemente no voy a asesinar a alguien por hacerlo. No a menos que el señor oscuro me lo pida._

_Y sucedió lo peor. El trío de oro flaqueaba en Hermione, ya que su embarazo le permitía ser utilizada en una inventiva del señor oscuro. Pero sabía que Severus no iba a permitirlo aunque su magia fuera mucho más fuerte._

_No supo como Voldemort fue más rápido, pero sabía que utilizaba a Hermione para que Snape se delatase frente a él. Él se atrevió a desafiarlo._

_- Si es cierto que ella no representa nada para ti, entonces mátala y tráeme al bebé. Así sólo podré creerte- dijo con una voz ponzoñosa._

_- Sí señor, haré lo que usted me ordene._

_Se retiró, maldiciendo a los mil demonios por su torpeza, por haber escogido pensar en ella cuando era torturado; pensar en ella cuando vivía los peores temores de su vida. Estaba seguro de que ese era su castigo._

_Planificó bien las cosas luego de hablar con Dumbledore. Ambos acordaron fingir su propia muerte y sin dejar ni un sólo rastro. Dumbledore le aconsejó escribirle a Hermione, pero él estaba seguro de que ella estaría mejor sin él, por que maldecía cada instante en el cual la puso en peligro._

_Por que Hermione ya no podría ser ella, ahora debía vivir en el constante temor de caer en manos y perder a la pequeña._

_Lo desafió, se negó a entregarle el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y a la bebé; todo ello para enfocar la misión hacia él y así ella pudiese escapar._

_Dejó de hablar con ella en un último intento de demostrar que no eran nada, pero ya el señor oscuro tenía la idea en el cerebro y jamás iba a abandonar su parecer hasta que tuviera éxito._

_Y simplemente desapareció, adoptó el anonimato; y aunque sabía que eso representaba una corta cortina de humo; no tenía otra opción. Sabía en ese instante que sentía Black al tratar de mezclarse con la gente, al tratar de pasar desapercibido. Pero él no era un animago, no podía cambiar su forma a conveniencia; aunque si, tenía un as bajo la manga._

_Sin embargo, no fue suficiente; sus enemigos eran muchos y sus fuerzas pobres. Pero, Bellatrix le ganó la batalla en inteligencia y agilidad._

_Rodearon la casa, volaron las paredes y las puertas. Hermione y él no tuvieron más alternativa que alejarse, igual; él no iba a caer tan fácil._

_Después de una cruenta batalla y meses de recuperación, su cierva blanca le era bastante útil. Con ella, podía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía con Hermione y con su hija. Hasta ella misma, parecía divertirse tratando de tocar al animal o al menos inentándolo._

_Con ella, logró sacar a Hermione de varios apuros; hasta se sentía ¡como James Potter! Como una vez esa cierva le sacó de aprietos; él la utilizaba para salvar a Hermione._

_Visitaba a la pequeña cuando la madre se descuidaba y procuraba brindarle todo lo que ella necesitáse. Amaba todas las tardes, escuchar a Hermione cantar mientras la pequeña cajita de música le hacía dueto. Sí, había hechizado la cajita para que le funcionara como transladador._

_¿Cuando?, en el mismo momento de la lucha; si algo no iba a hacer Voldemort; era impedirle encontrarse al lado de Catrina._

_Pasaba meses trazando un plan, meses intentando regresar en silencio; pero en silencio siempre se quedaba. Y lo hacía, por que sabía que la vida de Hermione estaba mucho mejor si el factor peligro que él representaba. No estaba del todo segura, pero era mejor verla de lejos y ayudarla como un simple espectador._

_Alzó la varita y la cierva blanca volvió a aparecer frente a él. Brillante, moviendo sus cuernos; lista para hacer la visita de siempre ¿Cómo conseguía tenerla tanto tiempo fuera de su varita? simple; pensando en ellas._

_Y la vió galopar, por los aires; portaba en su boca un mensaje. Al fin se había atrevido a escribir, pero; un escrito que reafirmara su muerte._

_Por que, era mejor estar muerto y poder vivir a Hermione y a Catrina; que vivir junto a ellas y morir haciéndolo._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No sé si es abrupto el final, ya ustedes me diran.

Un beso.


End file.
